Noites Vazias
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Noites solitárias, intermináveis... vazias. Até ele perceber que ela estava ao seu lado. Al e Winry.


Disclaimer: FMA naum me pertence... Quem me dera... Aí eu teria o Al e o Havoc todinhos pra mim...

Noites Vazias

Olho em volta pelo quarto fracamente iluminado pelo brilho azul da lua. Lá fora, as estrelas e o silêncio. Aqui dentro, apenas a respiração leve vinda da cama ao lado preenche o aposento. Eu mesmo não faço um som.

Me movo de um lado pra outro na cama, sem sequer um ruído. É incrível como depois de tanto tempo, já consigo controlar tão bem esse corpo. Mas nunca bem o bastante a ponto de conseguir dormir.

Noites silenciosas. Noites solitárias. Nem mesmo aqui eu me sinto bem.

Tanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que dormimos aqui.

Tantas coisas mudaram... E eu continuo me deprimindo cada vez que eu volto.

Ainda me lembro nitidamente de como eu entrei aqui com meu irmão desmaiado nos braços. Preso nesse corpo enorme, eu era apenas uma criança confusa e com medo. Edward tinha acabado de perderum braço e uma perna.

Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia entender o que acontecera ou ia acontecer. Aquela talvez tenha sido a mais assustadora das minhas noites vazias. Mesmo se eu conseguisse, não iria querer dormir. Apenas remoia o que nós havíamos feito e sofria com as lágrimas que esse corpo não podia derramar.

Apenas esperando o sol se levantar trazendo respostas sobre o que restaria de nossas vidas depois.

Em silêncio me levanto da cama. O peso daquelas lembranças me incomoda e ficar apenas parado ali, faz com que elas pareçam ainda piores.

Abro a porta do quarto ao lado. O mesmo quarto vazio no qual eu fiquei aquele dia me torturando, sentado a um canto escuro. Queria poder chorar. Queria poder dormir. Queria poder parar de me torturar... Parar de pensar. Simplesmente ter... Paz.

Encaro melancolicamente a janela aberta pela qual entra uma brisa que eu não sinto. A mesma luz azulada vinda de fora ilumina este quarto.

Um rangido de leve me indica que a porta foi aberta. Eu levanto a cabeça para olhar e o que vejo me remete há uma cena de anos atrás. Incrível como seu olhar não mudou.

Me lembro dessa mesma porta se abrindo lentamente enquanto Winry entrava com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Foi há muito tempo atrás. No mesmo dia em que eu trouxe Edward aqui. No mesmo dia em que nós desafiamos Deus.

Lembro de tudo como se fosse ontem. O dia em que mesmo que eu viva por séculos e séculos nesse corpo, eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu só queria que a dor passasse. Que alguém me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Quando Winry entrou para me ver. Naquela época ela era apenas uma garotinha e um ano mais velha que eu.

Mesmo assustada e surpresa com a minha aparência, eu não pude deixar de notar que em momento algum seus olhos haviam perdido a determinação que sempre tiveram.

E aquela determinação continua ali. Eu posso ver conforme ela abre a porta agora eentra no quarto com passos leves que fazem o assoalho ranger baixinho. Aproxima-se de mim sem saber o que dizer. Como daquela vez.

"Ainda não consegue dormir, não é?"

"... Já me acostumei." Minto. Nunca vou me acostumar a essas noites tão longas.

Mas não quero preocupá-la mais.

"Al, se você precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Pode me pedir."

A coisa que eu mais queria era poder sorrir com um ato tão sincero de gentileza.

"... Obrigado." Me limito a dizer olhando pra baixo.

Ela se aproxima ainda mais e se abaixa procurando meus... Olhos. Sua expressão é de quem está à beira de lágrimas.

Winry sabe que não está tudo bem. Sabe que eu não posso chorar e Edward não pode fraquejar. Então... Ela chora por nós dois. Mas eu não posso mais vê-la triste. Eu não quero!

"... Então... Posso ficar aqui com você... Até amanhecer?" ela pergunta esboçando um sorriso.

"... Claro." No momento, eu não consigo pensar em nada que eu queira mais que isso. Movo meu corpo um pouco para o lado para que ela possa sentar.

Ela me surpreende aproximando seu corpo do meu e me envolvendo como pode com seus braços. Então cerra os olhos azuis.

Afago desajeitadamente, com minhas mãos enormes, seus cabelos loiros.

Posso ouvir sua respiração lenta, suave e sinto como se isso me acalmasse.

Por um instante, poderia jurar que sinto o calor que vem dos seus braços.

Minhas preocupações, meus pensamentos sobre a minha jornadacom meu irmãosomem ao ver aquele sorriso e eu me pego desejando que essa noite dure pra sempre.

Porque esse momento era tudo que eu procurava...

"Winry..."

Então...

"Hum?"

"Obrigado."

... Isso é paz.

-FIM-

N/A: nhaaa primeiro fic meu sobre um casal q eu adoro lol tudo bem q ficou curtinho e bobinho, mas eh um começo... jah tenho outra prestes a sair (reaçao dos leitores: AHHHH NAO! MAIS UMA?) anyway espero q tenha dado pra entender q Ed e Al estão na casa da Winry ainda no meio da jornada deles pela pedra filosofal. Então o Al ainda eh uma armadura.

Em homenagem à outra doida q eh fan desse casal junto comigo: June Briefs!

eh isso

Lyra


End file.
